Flee and the beast
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: This is a Shizaya fanfiction because Shizaya is my OTP. 3 it's based on Beauty and the Beast but i changed it a little. Izaya switches places with his father at Shizuo's castle where he finds a bunch of objects-once-humans, Friendship and eventually love. But what's with Shiki hitting on Izaya and what can it lead to? please read an review im crap at summaries :p rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

Hiii 3 this is for any other Shizaya saps out there 3 dont like, dont read, i dont own durarara because if i did shizaya wouldnt only be an implied pairing. It would be the flippin main love story! Enjoy 333

Chapter One

Izaya pulled the reins and the carriage came to a halt and he hopped off. He didn't care that Shiki was hitting on him – again – half an hour before. He didn't care that he was soaking wet. He didn't care that it was way past midnight. He didn't care that he was all alone in front of a huge, scary-looking castle. All he cared about was finding his father. Izaya knew that Kyohei Orihara's last stop was this mansion. Izaya – despite his frail looks – was a brave seventeen year old. He stormed in through the gates and to the huge, wooden doors. To his surprise, they opened with a soft creak.

- Okay, Izaya – he murmured to himself. – If you had a prisoner, where would you put him?

He made his way down some random stairs, praying that it led to the dungeons.

- Dad!? Dad, are you in here?- Izaya called when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There was a long, damp corridor in front of him that stretched for what looked like miles, illuminated only faintly by some candles.

- Izaya!?- Came a desperate cry to his left. He peered anxiously into a room, where someone sat. His father was chained to the floor by his ankle. – Izaya! You have to get out of here! The master of this manor – he's dangerous!

- No, I'm not leaving you. C'mon I'm gonna let you out.

- No, Izaya, please…

Suddenly Izaya was yanked back from where he was trying to unlock the cuff. He came face to face with the master of the manor. To be honest Izaya though he would have been much more scarier. He was glaring at Izaya with chocolate eyes. He had a mop of blonde hair and a positively gorgeous face. He was also over six foot tall and had Izaya by the collar with a pissed of expression, so his feet were dangling in the air.

- What the hell! Put me down, you big idiot. - He yelled at the blonde. His eyes widened.

- Aren't you scared of me?

- Hell no! Put me down and let my father go! - Izaya hissed.

- I can't. He's my prisoner.

- What? - Izaya managed before he was dropped on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

- Your father had come into my property. It's breaking and entering and for that he will stay here till the rest of his miserable days – The blonde said.

- I don't care what he did! Just let him go! Please, Mr…- Izaya looked up at him questioningly.

- Shizuo.

- Yeah, so please let him go, Shizuo!

- No can do.

- Than take me instead!- Izaya pleaded. Shizuo looked baffled.

- You might as well stay here since you broke into my manor as well.

- The door was open. Please, he can't stay here.- Izaya pleaded. Shizuo sighted.

- Fine. You may stay here instead of him, but I'm only allowing this because I can't really be asked to feed both of you.

An hour later, Izaya was chained to the wall by his arms, kneeling, in his father's place, and Kyohei was far away from the Hewajima Mansion. Izaya's arms were starting to go numb when Shizuo walked in, carelessly. Izaya didn't look at him. Shizuo knelt down so he was at eye level with his prisoner.

- Have you reflected on your behaviour?

Izaya nodded but still wouldn't face Shizuo.

- Look at me – The blonde ordered. Izaya ignored the command. Shizuo gritted his teeth and slipped his fingers underneath Izaya's chin, turning his face towards him.

- When I say something, you do it? Got that?

- Yeah.

- Okay. – Shizuo pulled out a silver key and unlocked Izaya's cuffs. Izaya touched the red marks on his wrists gently. Shizuo pulled Izaya's hand towards him and traced his fingers around the marks.

- …sorry – He whispered. Izaya flinched a little when a slight stinging spread across his hand. – Does it hurt?

- No.

- Don't lie. – Shizuo looked at Izaya. – Your kind of pretty, you know?

Izaya blushed and didn't say anything. Shizuo pulled the Raven to his feet.

- C'mon, I'll show you to your room.

- I get a room? Jee, you're nicer than you look.

- I'm not a heartless bastard, you know. – Shizuo huffed, and his hand slipped from Izaya's wrist to his palm. He tugged him along.

- Sure, Whatever. – Izaya mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hi everybody! this is the second chapter, where some of the characters are introduced. hope you enjoy, i'll try and update tommorow x**

Izaya stretched and looked around. His room was huge, with a double bed, a wardrobe and gigantic windows. He glared at the opposite wall as the memories of last night came flooding back. The doors creaked open and Izaya stared in astonishment as a _candlestick hopped in_.

- Hi, O-r-i-h-a-r-a san! I'm Kida!

- Y-you're a candlestick! And you're talking!

- Excuse me- The candlestick huffed- I'm not a candlestick. I'm Kida. K-I-D-A. Kay, ai, di…

- Okay, okay! I know how to spell it- Izaya said. – Why are you talking?

- Why, because of the curs…

- SHUT UP!- _a clock_ bounced into the room. – shut up shut up shut up shut up…

- Got it! Chill. – Kida turned to Izaya- Orihara-san, this is Shinra, and he's obsessed with following the rules.

- I am not!- The clock spat as Izaya stared at them.

- Will you quit it, you two?- Came a voice to Izaya's left. He whirled round. The huge wardrobe was _blinking_ at him, the two high-placed knobs eye-like. – don't mind them, Izzy, dear. They're always at it. By the way, I'm Erica. Shinra, shut up before I tell Celty. Kida, shut up before I tell Yamie.

The two objects stopped quibbling.

- W-why is everyone talking? What is this? - Izaya stammered.

- We're enchanted. - Kida said.

- Uh, how…

But Shinra cut him off.

- I came here to deliver some announcements from Shizuo.

- It's basically rules.- Kida said, looking as bored as a candlestick can.

- Shut up. number one, no going to the East Wing.

- Nope. – Kida said.

- Never – Erika agreed.

- Number two, no leaving of the castle. - Shinra continued.

- Against the rules- Kida said.

- Absolutely- Erika said.

- Number three, you will comply with anything Shizuo says.

- This is going to get pretty messy- Kida said, inspecting his nails.

- I'll call the cleaner- Erika said and the two burst out laughing. Shinra rolled his eyes.

- Once again, shut up. Izaya, Shizuo wants you to get dressed and meet him downstairs. Got that?

- Y-yeah.

- Good, we'll leave you to get dressed! Erika, you take care of that. Kida, _we're leaving_.

- Catch ya later, Orihara-san! - Kida grinned before disappearing through the doors.

- How about something sparkly! - Erika said excitedly.

Izaya walked uncertainly down the stairs, step after step. Erika ha wanted him to wear something that stood out but he settled for a black t-shirt and black jeans. He entered the hall, where he noticed The Clock and a duster arguing.

- Celty, I'm telling you! He is _the one_!- Shinra was saying.

- Shizuo clearly doesn't like him- The duster – Celty- crossed her arms over her chest.

- You'll see, he'll lift the curse- Shinra said stubbornly.

- What curse?- Izaya asked curiously.

- Eeeeeeek!- Celty and Shinra squealed but were saved by Shizuo walking in. He looked like the exact opposite of Izaya – white shirt, a couple of the buttons undone at the collar, blue jeans and a tired expression.

- Master- Celty and Shinra squealed. Shizuo sighted.

- Hey guys.

- Shizu chan! What curse are they talking about?- Izaya asked innocently. Shizuo's eyes widened.

- You told him!?- He yelled.

- No!- Celty squeaked.

- It was an accident! But he doesn't know all of it!- Shinra said weakly.

- He only knows there's a curse!- Celty added.

- Ditto. He doesn't know that we're stuck here until someone...

Celty gave him a might kick.

- Shinra! Shut up!

- I forbid you to tell him!- Shizuo hissed.

- Tell me what?- Izaya asked, confused.

- Nothing.- Celty, Shinra and Shizuo said at the same time.

- Oh god, I'm out of here. – Shizuo muttered and left.

- Shizuo! You can't just leave! COME BACK!- Shinra yelled after him. Izaya looked uncomfortable.

- Did I say something wrong?

- No, it's not you. Shizuo is just touchy- Shinra said lightly. – I'm sorry, but we have things we need to attend to. Feel free to explore.  
And the two of them hoped out of the room. Izaya scratched his head, shrugged and walked out of the dining room and into the next room which turned out to be a kitchen.

- Ah! You must be Izaya-kun!- A huge, warm looking oven looked at him – I'm Simon, the Japanese-cook from Russia! Do you want sushi?

- Well, I am hungry…- Izaya started.

- Sushi! Coming right up!

A dozen pans started boiling at once and half an hour later Izaya walked out of the kitchen, his stomach full. Izaya found himself hanging around some stairs but not going up. He had the feeling they led to the East Wing. Eventually, unable to control his curiosity, he hopped up the steps. He was surprised to find a single, small, unlocked door at the end of them. He peeked in but couldn't see anything in the shadows. Izaya cautiously walked closer, to a weird source of pink light. A single rose stood in a vase, shimmering slightly.

- Wow- Izaya breathed. The doors behind him slammed closed.

- What are you doing here? - Shizuo strolled to him angrily – You know you aren't allowed in here!

- I don't see why…

- Yes! You don't see why and I don't want you to! You don't understand any of this so just follow my rules! - Shizuo yelled at him.

- Shut up! You're not the boss of me; I can do whatever the hell I want! - Izaya yelled back at him. Shizuo, losing his patience, shoved him. He didn't mean to hurt him but he forgot his own strength, and how frail Izaya was actually. The raven staggered back and fell a look of astonishment on his face. Shizuo, looking terrified, backed away and ran out of the room. Izaya gritted his teeth, and stormed down the stairs, to the gates, and out of the castle into the freezing weather. He wasn't about to spend one more second in the presence of that idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hey guys! The first bit of fluff, aye :3 an the big kiss? soon, but not yet ;) please R&R 3 **

When Izaya stormed out of the Castle, he was so pissed off he didn't think how cold it was. Now, lost in the woods that were covered in snow and the night falling rapidly, he was shivering and scared. He heard a wolf cry and gritted his teeth, stubbornly walking on. Despite himself, he wished anyone – even Shizuo – would be there with him. Something glinted in the shadows of the trees and Izaya took a step back as wolves emerged from all around him, looking vicious and hungry. Izaya gulped and slowly, slowly backed away, his feet crunching on the snow. With a howl the first wolf lunged itself at him. Izaya shut his eyes tight but before anything could reach him, he heard a gunshot. Shizuo – looking pissed – stood behind him, a gun aimed at the wolves. Another wolf came forward and Shizuo pulled the trigger again. Izaya shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears. Minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

- Shizuo!- Izaya gasped when he saw the blonde standing in front of him. He pointed to his shoulder. – You're hurt!

- It's nothing- Shizuo huffed. – You ran away.

- You scared me.

- You pissed me off.

- You still scared me.

- I though you aren't scared of me.

- I'm not. I was then.

A silence followed.

- Let's go before we freeze- Shizuo said softly and turned around.

The Castle.

- Ouch! Stop it!- Shizuo hissed, jerking his arm out of Izaya's grip.

- Stop being such a baby!- Izaya rolled his eyes, before pulling Shizuo's arm back. The blonde winced as Izaya dabbed at Shizuo's wound but didn't say anything. Izaya was sitting on Shizuo's lap, his legs dangling, and a first aid box spread on his legs. A tray flew inside the room, a teacup and teapot sitting on it. The teapot smiled.

- Tea, like you ordered, Hewajima-san- The teapot said calmly.

- Thanks Namie.

- Oh! So this is the boy!- The teacups eyes sparkled- I'm Mikado!

- Nice to meet you- Izaya smiled at the teacup. Kida jumped into the room, followed closely by Shinra and Celty. Celty huffed and dragged the tray away, seeing the two on the sofa. Kida and Shinra whispered excitedly. Izaya raised his eyebrows, but shrugged and went back to nursing Shizuo.

The attic

- Are you sure this will work?- Shinra asked nervously.

- We don't know until we try- Kida cackled madly. Erica leaned over him and Celty raised her eyebrow. Mikado gazed at Kida in awe.

- I can't believe you actually got the enchantress to create a storm!

- I can't believe he stalked Orihara – san to find out he's scared of storms. – Namie shook her head.

The doors creaked open softly. Shizuo was dozing off, but couldn't fall asleep properly because of the thunder and lightning outside, when Izaya crept into his room, looking terrified and clutching a pillow to his chest. Shizuo sighted and propped himself up on his elbow.

- What do you want?- He asked, annoyed.

- I, uh…nothing- Izaya said quietly, looking like he was going to back out of the room when lightning struck. Izaya yelped and buried his face in the pillow.

- Are you…scared of storms?- Shizuo asked suspiciously.

- …no…

- Liar.

- Am not.

- Are too.

- Am not.

- Are too.

- Am not.

- Come here.

- What?

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, startled. Shizuo rolled his eyes and extended his hand to Izaya.

- That's why you're here right? You're scared to sleep alone.

Izaya blushed and stared at the ground.

- Are you coming or not?  
Izaya hesitated, just as thunder rolled over the castle. With another yelp he thrust himself at Shizuo and buried his face in his shirt, his arms around his neck. Shizuo stiffened and looked down at the Raven. With another sight and a blush Izaya couldn't see in the darkness, he put an arm around Izaya, pulling him close.

- I'm sorry about this- Izaya mumbled, hugging Shizuo closer as lightning lighted the room for a few seconds. Shizuo stroked Izaya's hair softly.

- That's okay- _I don't mind_ he added in his head. When another rumble came, Izaya whimpered and something wet splattered on Shizuo's collarbone.

- Hey, Izaya, are you okay?- He asked, panicked. Izaya covered his face with his hands.

- I'm sorry, I'm just really…scared…- He whispered. Shizuo gently pried his hands off his face and wiped away a single tear that fell from Izaya's scarlet eyes.

- Don't be- Shizuo whispered, kissing his forehead softly. – It's fine, I'm here, okay?

Izaya sniffed and smiled.

- Yeah, okay.

When the next lightning came, Izaya tensed, but Shizuo hugged him harder, and he relaxed. By the next one, both Shizuo and Izaya were asleep.

The Attic

- I told you it would work!- Kida cried happily.

- Uh huh, well done- Namie grumbled.

- Boys and girls, I think we are witnessing the beginning of something big- Shinra said.

- I second that- Erika grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! i'm sorry the upload took so long! thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! *hands you all a cookie* you guys are awesome, but i don't feel like it's good enough :/ anyway, here's the upload for the few of you who took your time to keep this story going. love y'all 3**

Chapter Four

Izaya woke up the next day around noon to find the bed next to him empty. He blushed as he walked down the corridor into his own room, remembering the events of last night. He spent all day avoiding Shizuo, strolling around gardens or locking himself up in his room and reading.

Kitchen

'' Okay, I understand the storm. Fine, I can accept it, whatever, but this!?'' Namie cried, outraged.

'' Calm down. It will work, you'll see'' Kida grinned as he poured the wind into Shizuo's glass. ''He won't notice''.

'' I don't think it's a good idea either!'' Shinra said.

'' Oh come on, it will work!'' Erika said, eyes sparkling.

'' Yes, let's get master Hewajima drunk. That will freaking help!'' Namie yelled.

''Now, now, no violence. Sushi?'' Simon smiled broadly. Everyone ignored him.

''Will you kindly take this to Shizuo, Namie?'' Kida asked. Nami sighted.

''Fine, but when we get in trouble, I won't say I told you so''.

Izaya's bedchambers

Night had just fallen and Izaya was considering moving his lazy but and turning on the light so he could see the book in front of him properly. Deciding against it, he propped himself higher on the pillows. He was just about to turn the next page of City of Glass and marvel at Magnus' and Alec's amazing relationship when the doors to his bedchamber burst open and the very person Izaya was avoiding the entire day staggered in. Shizuo looked different, somehow. His white shirt was undone all the way, so it was showing his abs and chest. His blonde hair was dishevelled and there was a slight flush to his cheeks and a weird gleam in his eyes.

He looked outright sexy.

He walked over to Izaya's bed and sat next to him, staring at him intently.

''W-what do you want?'' Izaya asked, trying to keep calm. Something was off.

''A lot of things. You for example.'' Shizuo said in a low voice.

''Oh my god! You're drunk! You are, aren't you!'' Izaya exclaimed. ''You're not allowed! I'm a minor; you can't be drinking around me. You should be a responsible adult you…''

Izaya was cut off with Shizuo's lips on his. And not just kissing but _kissing_! Through his entire life Izaya had only experienced three or four little pecks – it was only the month before when Shiki decided to give him a proper one – and that was short and sweet. But the one Shizuo was giving him right then was as far away from innocent as London to L.A. which is far. Very far, trust me.

Izaya pulled away abruptly.

''Okay, Shizuo, you're gonna have to leave, before we do something stupid that we'll regret for the rest of our lives!'' Izaya said.

'' I'm sure I won't regret anything.'' Shizuo's voice was seductive and warm against Izaya's ear as he pulled the Raven onto his lap.

''Shizuo!'' Izaya yelped ''I'm only seventeen''.

'' Nearly an adult''.

''You're like twenty three!''

''Twenty five, actually'' Shizuo chuckled.

''Eight years difference'' Izaya tried desperately to push Shizuo off.

''Age is just a number. And you know I had it in for you since you came'' Shizuo nuzzled against Izaya's neck, kissing it and making Izaya squirm. The Blonde's hand slipped under Izaya's shirt and up his back.

''Shizuo, please, you're drunk'' Izaya said weakly, blushing and looking down. Shizuo kissed him again, slower this time. His hand was suddenly on Izaya's belt.

''Shizuo, I'm not ready!'' Izaya cried.

''Yes you are''.

Izaya was really starting to panic when he felt Shizuo stop his attempt at trying to undo his belt. He looked up confused to see that Shizuo was…

_Sleeping_.

Izaya sighted and rolled his eyes, relived and disappointed at the same time.

''See what alcohol does to you?'' He murmured, slipping out of Shizuo's grip and pulling a blanket over his sleeping form. With a moment of hesitation, the Raven planted a soft kiss on Shizuo's lips before rushing out of the room.

The Kitchen

Mikado was gently poking Namie, who lay on her back, blushing, steam coming out of her mouth.

''I feel kind of bad, spying on them like that'' Shinra said, watching Izaya give Shizuo a kiss and leave through the magic mirror. Erika snatched the mirror out of his grasp.

''its true love! I know it when I see it'' She giggled. Celty snatched the Mirror back.

''Aye, it must be true love. But it won't do any good scaring Izaya to death or getting the Master drunk! We, ladies'' She pointed at herself, and at her fellow duster, Anri and at Namie who was regaining her consciousness ''Will take the matters in our hands. Kida, you have done enough''.

''But it worked'' The candlestick cried.

''What about me!? I'm a lady!'' Erika added.

''You may very well be, but you're a danger to society and you probably would stuff the two of them into a closet and order them to play seven minutes in heaven or you would electrocute them, like you did back when we were normal''

Erika smiled sheepishly.

''That only happened once.''

Everyone – even Simon- gave her a pointed look.

''Okay, maybe twice. Three times, tops!'' Erika said, and hurried after her friends.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everybody 3 so basically, i'm putting this fanfic on a hiatus for the time being because i have like, six other fanfic's i'm writing right now and i don't feel like this is liked enough because i'm not getting much reviews, so i'm going to continue with my other stories. Love y'all 3 


End file.
